


date night

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: another dialogue prompt request. this time it was: 61. “Move!” - “Why would I move if I’m so comfy where I am?”(Almost done with these... About 4 more to go)





	date night

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr: https://anon-drabble.tumblr.com  
> if you're able, i definitely recommend you visit the tumblr where i do reblog prompts like these and also post additional content like much shorter fluff pieces and headcanons.

It was Halloween. MC knew exactly was costume she wanted to surprise Jumin with. She even had Seven conspire with her to find the perfect cat costume. Complete with collar and leash. She was certain to get a treat from Jumin with an outfit like that.

But then Jumin revealed that he would be stuck at work. MC’s surprise would go to waste if he wasn’t home. She sighed, tucking the costume away. Maybe someday she’d be able to use it. For Jumin’s birthday, maybe.

When the night came and MC was alone, she logged into the RFA chatroom, feeling rather depressed. Jaehee, Zen, and Seven were present so at least she had friends to talk to.

> **MC** : Hi, everyone. How is your night?  
>  **Jaehee** : Good evening, MC. It is good to see you.  
>  **707** : HAPPY HALLOWEEEEEEN.  
>  **707** : But why are you here?  
>  **707** : Didn’t you have a trick planned for Mr. Han?  
>  **ZEN** : Hey, cutie!  
>  **ZEN** : No way! MC is too good to do that!  
>  **ZEN** : My doorbell again?  
>  **MC** : Is Zen getting a lot of kids trick-or-treating?  
>  **Jaehee** : Yes, he is forced to leave frequently.  
>  **MC** ; Jaehee, how is Jumin?  
>  **707** : What? He’s at work?  
>  **707** : It’s Halloween! Send him home!  
>  **Jaehee** : Unfortunately, yes, we are still busy. Mr. Han has been in his office for several hours.  
>  **MC** : Is there any chance he’ll be home tonight?  
>  **Jaehee** : …  
>  **Jaehee** : It seems unlikely. I apologize, MC.  
>  **MC** : I see…

MC sighed and was tempted to simply close the chat and do anything else to distract herself for the night. She knew it was a little childish to be so sad without him. Halloween wasn’t one of the more romantic holidays or one to spend with partners or spouses. It was just a day for fun. But she had gotten her hopes up. And now she couldn’t see her husband. It was no different than any other day, except that MC had planned something special and now it had to be postponed. Her phone chimed with another message.

> **ZEN** : Back. There was a little girl dressed as me! I couldn’t believe it!  
>  **Jaehee** : Of course! Had I known of your musicals as a child, I would certainly have wanted to dress up as you.  
>  **ZEN** : But that CEO-in-line is working tonight?  
>  **ZEN** : That’s boring.  
>  **ZEN** : MC, you can come to my place if you want.  
>  **ZEN** : I guarantee I’m better company than him.  
>  **Jaehee** : But MC is Mr. Han’s wife. She wants to see him.  
>  **707** : So go see him!  
>  **707** : You can go to see him, right? In costume?

MC blushed at the idea of going out in public in her costume. But maybe Seven was right. Maybe she could go see him.

> **MC** : Jaehee, do you think I could come? Or would it inconvience him?  
>  **Jaehee** : I’m sure he would be happy to see you.  
>  **MC** : Jaehee, I’ll bring you some dinner, too! I’ll leave now!  
>  _MC has left the chatroom._

MC dressed again (not in costume) and called down for a car. She wouldn’t wear a costume but she could at least see Jumin. And Jaehee deserved some cheer, too. Luckily, MC knew the sweets that both enjoyed so she made sure to stop to do some shopping for them. She made a stop at one of Jaehee’s favorite restaurants, buying a meal she knew Jaehee would enjoy. MC also picked up a meal for herself and Jumin to share. Then it was finally time to travel to the C&R building.

MC had her arms full when she entered, Food for Jaehee and Jumin, plus an assortment of treats for the other workers, and the personalized sweets for Jaehee and Jumin. MC hurried as best as she could with her arms full. When she arrived at Jaehee’s desk, Jaehee quickly jumped up to help MC unload.

“MC! It is good to see you. Mr. Han has no idea you were coming. He is sure to be surprised.”

“Thanks, Jaehee! Let’s set this up for everyone else and then I’ll go see him.”

They arranged the treats MC had brought on a table in the break room. Jaehee took her dinner to eat at her desk, and let MC into Jumin’s office.

MC peeked past the door to see Jumin at his desk, his attention on the documents in front of him. She knocked lightly on the door. “Jumin? Honey? I brought you some dinner.”

He looked up and she saw his eyes light up upon seeing her. His expression may not have changed but she could identify his moods.

“Come in,” he said, sittng back from his desk. “Why did you decide to come?”

“I just wanted to see you. I felt lonely tonight.” She began to unpack their dinner, placing it on a cabinet rather than dirtying his desk. She put together two plates for them and stepped over to Jumin. He had cleared some of the papers so they could eat at his desk. But rather than pulling up a chair for herself, she simply sat on Jumin’s lap.

He slipped an arm around her waist to help her stay in place. They ate their dinner quietly, though MC was clearly hesitating by the end. She didn’t want their night to end yet. It had been simple but she knew she would be lonely again when she left.

“MC? What is wrong?” Jumin asked, their dinners finished. It was time for him to return to work.

Her cheeks reddened. “I don’t want to leave yet. It’s lonely at home without you.”

His eyes were sympathetic. “I understand. I, too, feel it is empty at home without you. Would you like to sit here with me tonight? I’m afraid it would be boring but you can stay here for a while longer.”

MC brightened at that. “Could I stay? I’ll be quiet and won’t bother you. Just being near you would be perfect.”

“Of course, my love. I, too, will feel better with you nearby.”

MC hugged Jumin and when she let go, he was clearly waiting for her to vacate his lap so he could resume.

“MC?”

“Yes, husband?” she asked sweetly, playing innocent.

“Move.”

“Why would I move if I’m so comfy where I am?” She laughed lightly and the sound made Jumin smile.

“I see. There is a logic to that.”

So Jumin returned to his work, MC still perched on his lap. It perhaps wasn’t the most efficient way to do business but she helped in small ways by moving papers away when Jumin was done or providing stapling services where needed. At one point, Jaehee came in to tell Jumin something. She gave the couple a look but said nothing. When Jumin finally finished, it was after midnight. MC had even fallen asleep, her head falling to his shoulder. But Jumin had to admit it had ended up being a pleasant night. He hoped perhaps MC might surprise him at work again. Just being physically close had made it a special night, at least in his memory.


End file.
